


Go On

by callay



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe walks in on Ben and Caleb. They convince him he's welcome to join them, and then they show him exactly how welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Had to try writing something for these three after watching the show.
> 
> I don't even know where this falls timeline-wise. Apologies for rampant anachronisms, especially in the lexical department.

Abe pushes open the door with words on his lips, but as soon as he steps inside he forgets what they were.

The cabin where they’ve been meeting recently is little more than a single room. The narrow bed is directly across from the door, so when Abe comes in, he sees Ben and Caleb right away.

They’re pressed together, Ben on his back and Caleb on top of him. They’re half undressed – Ben is in just a shirt, his bare knees sticking up on either side of Caleb. Caleb, on the other hand, is wearing nothing but breeches.

As he walks in, Abe just catches the motion of Caleb’s hips, a deep roll, pressing Ben down to the bed.

Then they freeze, catching sight of Abe standing stock still in front of the door.

“Abe –“ says Ben breathlessly, at the same time that Caleb says, “Ah, shit.”

Abe doesn’t say anything. He can’t even identify the emotions pounding in his heart and churning in his stomach, just knows he shouldn’t have come in here and seen this.

Caleb scrambles to his feet. When he does, Abe catches a glimpse of Ben’s cock, hard and flushed between his legs.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Abe turns away. His heart is pounding so loudly he can barely think, and all he can do is open the door again and stumble out.

When his feet hit the dirt outside the cabin, he starts running.

The fresh air feels good on his heated face, and he tries to think clearly, but he can’t. He just keeps replaying the image in his head.

Ben with his hair falling in messy tendrils around his face. Caleb’s hand on Ben’s bare thigh. The grinding motion of their bodies that Abe only caught a hint of but that his mind is eager to continue –

Suddenly, something barrels into Abe from behind.

For a second time, Abe loses his train of thought as he falls heavily to the ground. Instantly, he’s fighting, trying to roll over, trying to get out from under the heavy weight that knocked him down.

He finally manages to twist around, grabbing at his assailant.

Except it’s Caleb, of course. The sight of Caleb pinning him with a smug grin on his face is so familiar and comforting that for a moment Abe forgets what’s going on and just grins back.

Then he realizes Caleb is shirtless, and he remembers why, and he struggles to push Caleb off.

But Caleb has the advantage of weight and doesn’t let him up. He grabs Abe’s flailing hands and holds them against Abe’s chest. “I just want to talk, Woody,” he says gently.

“What’s going on?” asks Abe hotly.

Caleb grins. “What did it look like was going on?” At Abe’s glare, he shrugs. “It just – happened. A couple of weeks ago, maybe? That’s when I found out Tallmadge really likes cock, and it all fell out from there.”

Abe’s face flushes at the words, and Caleb sees and laughs.

“Look, Woody,” he says, patting Abe on the cheek, “it doesn’t have to affect you, all right? This won’t happen again. Everything will be normal when you’re around, I promise.”

Abe turns his head away. Caleb’s words do nothing to the twist of pain and confusion burning low in his belly.

“Normal?” he repeats flatly.

“Aye,” says Caleb slowly. “Unless – you don’t want normal?”

Without warning, he slides a hand down Abe’s body to his crotch.

Where Abe is, in fact, hard.

Abe bites his tongue and his hips twitch up into Caleb’s hand.

“I’m happy to leave you be,” says Caleb quietly. “But if you want it, all you’ve gotta say is ‘Yes.’”

Abe closes his eyes, one cheek pressed against the warm dirt. He’s always wanted it, always, but he never –

But he can’t stand to have Ben and Caleb be together, while he’s left alone with his cold, locked-up heart. Yes, he thinks, and something in him breaks and desire floods his veins like fire.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers, turning his face to Caleb, and Caleb laughs and kisses him.

Caleb kisses hard and instantly Abe is helpless under him. Caleb’s tongue is hot and strong against his when it pushes into his mouth. And Caleb’s beard is scratching his face and Caleb’s weight is bearing him down onto the rocky ground, but Abe doesn’t mind. It feels amazing to let himself want this, and get it, all in one blurry moment.

Caleb, though, eventually pulls away. “Woody-boy,” he says with such obvious affection that Abe blushes again. “Woody-boy, I’ve got to go back to Ben.”

And that’s what the knot of pain in Abe’s belly was. Jealousy.

But Caleb must see his face, because he grins and kisses Abe’s nose. “You coming?”

  


***

  


Abe hesitates in front of the door.

“Go on, then,” says Caleb from behind him, one hand pressing the small of his back.

Abe opens the door and steps in. Ben is there, still in just a shirt, and his face lights up when he sees Abe come in.

“Look who I tracked down,” says Caleb cheerfully, slinging his arm over Abe’s shoulder.

Ben smiles and walks closer, looking Abe up and down. Abe feels himself blushing but keeps his chin up, returning Ben’s gaze.

Ben stops close to Abe, much closer than normal conversing distance, and leans in close. Abe freezes for a moment. But Caleb is a solid presence next to him, and Ben’s face is sweet and open, so he lets himself lean in and kiss Ben.

Ben meets him. His lips are softer, and he doesn’t kiss as hard as Caleb, but he moves more: little shifts and tilts so that their lips slide together and Ben can suck on Abe’s bottom lip. Abe lets out a small gasp at that and Ben presses into his open mouth. Ben’s tongue moves against his, swift and wet. Abe, head spinning, tries to match him.

“Sexy boys,” mutters Caleb in Abe’s ear, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. He kisses under Abe’s ear, then moves along his jaw. There’s no room for him between Abe and Ben, but he mouthes Abe’s jaw and cheek, so that for a moment they’re all three breathing the same air.

Somehow that notion sends an electric shock bursting through Abe’s veins. He gasps against Ben’s mouth.

Eventually Ben breaks the kiss and moves back to look at Abe. Abe tries to catch his breath, lips still tingling, feeling both of their bodies close but not touching him.

“Abe, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. It took a long time for us to get to – where we are,” says Ben.

An ember of jealousy surges in Abe’s belly but he fights it down, covers it over with the joy and excitement and arousal of the current situation.

As to what he does or doesn’t want to do, images are spinning like shooting stars across his mind, but he doesn’t know what to say, so in response to Ben he just nods.

“I’d say there are things he wants to do, eh Woody?” says Caleb, reaching out to palm Abe’s erection through his breeches.

Abe can only bite his lip and nod again and try not to push his hips into Caleb’s teasing touch.

“Well, I have a good idea for what to do,” says Ben confidently, smiling, as he starts to unbutton Abe’s vest.

“What?” asks Abe. His voice comes out little more than a whisper.

He jumps as Caleb squeezes him through his breeches. “I think you should just wait and see. Tall-boy has great ideas sometimes.”

Abe sees Ben exchange a grin with Caleb over his shoulder.

The whole situation is so heady and unreal, like a dream, except that Abe is aware of every minute detail in a way he never could be in a dream: the delicate movements of Ben’s fingers opening his vest, the rougher ones of Caleb tugging open his breeches, the three of them breathing fast and irregular.

Ben and Caleb work together smoothly. When Ben pushes Abe’s vest off his shoulder, Caleb pulls it off. Caleb tugs down Abe’s breeches and Ben reaches for Abe’s shirt, but Abe grabs his hand, embarrassed.

But he doesn’t have time to react before Caleb’s hands are on him, slipping under his shirt. They trace a path up his sides, then wrap around to splay over his chest and stomach. Caleb’s hands are warm but rough against his skin, and Abe leans into the touch.

When Abe focuses back on Ben, he flushes, because Caleb has rucked his shirt up enough to show his cock, and Ben is gazing directly at it, eyes dark.

Abe’s blood is boiling with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, and he can’t tell which is winning, just that he can barely breathe.

Desperately he reaches out and pulls up Ben’s shirt, and Ben obliges, tugging it over his head.

Now at least they’re both naked. Abe can look at Ben’s cock, which he does, mouth dry. It’s tall and proud against Ben’s stomach, slender but with a broad, blush-red head.

Abe looks up and meets Ben’s eyes and thinks he can feel the desire snap in the air between them.

“Brewster,” says Ben hoarsely.

“Aye,” says Caleb, lifting his head from kissing the back of Abe’s neck.

“Go sit over there, on the edge,” says Ben, indicating the small bed in the opposite corner.

Caleb walks over to it, pulling down his trousers as he goes and dropping them in the middle of the room. When he reaches the bed he turns and sits down, cock bobbing fat and full in front of him.

“Abe, sit down on the bed in front of him,” says Ben.

Abe’s heart is doing double time as he walks over. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but he feels like he’ll do anything that Ben tells him at this point.

Caleb moves back, making room for him at the edge of the bed, and Abe sits down nervously between his legs. Caleb’s hands find his hips and pull him back. Abe gasps as the hot length of Caleb’s cock presses against his back. He’s flush with Caleb’s chest, feeling each of Caleb’s breaths in his own body, hearing them in his ear.

“Good,” says Ben quietly, near by but still just watching.

Caleb’s hands brush down Abe’s hips and run over his thighs. Abe shudders at his touch, close but not close enough to his aching cock. Caleb grips Abe’s thighs, and Abe doesn’t have time to mount a defense before Caleb spreads his legs apart.

Abe groans aloud. It feels – _dirty_ to be exposed like this.

But it’s also okay, it’s safe, because he can feel Caleb solid against him, Caleb’s legs bracketing his own, Caleb’s hands gentle now on his inner thighs.

Caleb’s touch feels hot, but when Abe looks up, Ben’s gaze on him is hotter still.

“Isn’t he pretty, Tall-boy?” asks Caleb, low, voice resonating against Abe’s back. He grips Abe’s cock with one hand, gives it a few slow strokes. Abe can’t help hitching his hips up into Caleb’s grip, biting his lip. “You want this?”

“Yes, fuck,” says Ben hoarsely. He moves closer and drops to his knees in front of them. When he leans close, his breath ghosts over Abe’s cock.

That’s when Abe realizes the plan, and chokes, and tries to squirm backwards but Caleb is holding him tight.

“Shh, Woody,” says Caleb. “Look at his face. Look at how much he wants your cock. Our Benny-boy is drooling for it.” He strokes Abe’s cock for emphasis, tilting his hand down, pushing the tip towards Ben.

Abe looks. Ben’s eyes are dark, his mouth half open to show his wet pink tongue. His eyes track Abe’s cock, peeking dusky-pink out of Caleb’s hand.

Abe can only gasp, overwhelmed.

Ben puts his hands on Abe’s legs, gently. “Can I?” he asks, eyes flicking to Abe’s face.

Abe nods, helplessly.

Ben leans in and opens his mouth and Caleb feeds him Abe’s cock.

Abe groans. Ben’s mouth is unbelievably hot and wet around him, but Abe barely has a chance to process the simple feeling of it before Ben is moving. Caleb’s hand is moving too, in unison, Caleb stroking up to meet Ben’s lips, then back as Ben pulls slowly off, sucking.

Caleb’s hand is soon slick with spit and moves easily on the base of Abe’s cock, and Abe can barely separate the sensations anymore. It’s all one mess of wet heat around his cock, sending curling tendrils of pleasure through his body.

“Beautiful,” mutters Caleb in Abe’s ear, and Abe doesn’t know if he means Ben – gorgeous with his eyes squeezed closed, cheeks hollowed, lips red and wet – or Abe himself, or everything, the three of them moving together in harmony.

Because Abe is moving too, hips pushing forward into his friends’ touch, then back to grind against Caleb’s cock. He can’t help it, can’t help the low groans coming out of his mouth. It’s not just the tight heat around his cock, or Caleb and Ben’s free hands intertwined on his thigh, or Caleb’s quick breaths in his ear. It’s the intoxicating feeling of being in unison with them.

It’s too much, too good, more intense than anything he’s ever felt.

Abe lets out a broken moan. Caleb bites his ear lightly and says, “Woody-boy, you gonna come in Benny’s mouth?”

“Yes,” gasps Abe.

At that, Caleb takes his hand off Abe’s cock and grabs Ben’s hair, tangling his spit-wet fingers in the loose strands. He pulls Ben in. Abe’s cock pushes deep into Ben’s mouth, so far that he can feel the head nudge the back of Ben’s throat.

Abe cries out at the feeling. Ben pulls back, but just enough to swallow, tongue moving against the underside of Abe’s cock. Then he moves back down, and picks up a rhythm, faster than before.

Abe is trembling on the edge now, like a spring that’s been coiled its whole life and is about to snap free.

“Go on, then,” says Caleb.

And Abe does, throwing his head back onto Caleb’s shoulder and letting the orgasm roll through him. Ben’s mouth is working around him, swallowing, as he comes and comes.

Finally he opens his eyes again. Ben is smiling at him from between his knees, eyes bright and lips red. Abe doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if he can even talk.

“You okay, Woody?” says Caleb.

Abe nods and wraps his hand around Ben and Caleb’s hands where they’re still resting together on his legs and squeezes. “Yes,” he says.

Caleb kisses his neck, then props his chin on Abe’s shoulder to look down at Ben. “What now, Benny-boy?”

Ben stands up, licking his lips. He hesitates for a moment, looking from Abe, boneless in Caleb’s arms, to Caleb, breathing hard in Abe’s ear.

Then he smiles.


End file.
